Zodiac
by noxpirata
Summary: A series based on my SWTOR character's respective Zodiac signs.
1. Chapter 1: Aries: Fira

Aries

_Independent_

It was the best way to live. No ties, no connections. Nothing to stop you from hopping from place to place.

Ever since she'd gotten off NarShaada she didn't want to stop. She wanted to keep going, keep exploring, keep running…

And she had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

_Optimistic_

She'd find some way out of this. She just knew she would.

She didn't want to spend her life living off the scrap heaps and trying to avoid getting mixed up in a gang or worse getting in league with the Hutts.

She wasn't sure how, and she knew a lot of the kids had the same idea.

But she'd find a way.

_Courageous_

On the one hand, this was very stupid. On the other hand she had to do _something. _

"Leave him alone!"

"Beat it kid, this aint your fight!"

They were bigger than her, and they had vibroswords. She only had a small knife…

But she couldn't just walk by, that was wrong.

"It is now!" She yelled.

_Impulsive_

This was what she lived for. The rush of adrenaline that burnt in her veins whenever she took a risk, acted at the last moment, couldn't guarantee the odds.

The bike under her felt almost alive. The bike shouldn't work, it was pulled together from scraps and held together by sheer force of will.

Maybe that's why she and it got along so well. She never did well when people told her 'it couldn't be done,' either.

_Short Tempered_

_Count to three before you do anything…_

Wise advice.

And one piece she found hard to stick to admittedly. She was used to running on emotion, reacting in the blink of an eye.

Which was not always a good idea.

She should think more.

_One…_

"Hey, Skavak…"

_Two… _

_"_Game's over…"

_ Three!_

She shot him in the knee.

Son of a Hutt wasn't good enough for a kill shot.


	2. Chapter 2: Leo: Rayphara

Leo

_Confident _

To show anything other was weakness and sure death.

She knew what she was capable of, and she more importantly knew herself. She knew what she thought, what she believed. Doubt rarely crossed her mind.

She knew she was powerful. Knew her strengths, and her weaknesses and more importantly how to play her weaknesses so no one would ever catch on.

Some mocked her, some berated her. She had no apparent bloodline to speak off. But she had proved again and again that one's bloodline did not always show their skill.

And as the transport slowed she fully intended to show it.

She was Sith, and woe to anyone who underestimated her.

_Ambitious_

She had ambition sure, what Sith didn't?

While her fellows vied for power, for rank and got involved in what she saw as a rather petty amount of squabbles over said things…

…She sat in the archives, ancient texts and modern datapads in her grasp. The information of the past and present before her. So much to be read, and by extension so much to be learned.

To say she wanted to learn 'everything' was not quite accurate. But she wanted to learn as much as she could.

She felt there was a particular power that came from what she read and learnt. Something, she found very few of her fellow Sith understood. They seemed so focused on gaining raw physical power they forgot that the knowledge of the past had merit.

_Fools. _The brief thought flashed through her mind before she went back to the data in front of her.

_Loyal_

The Empire.

It was home, it was all she knew. She would kill for it and she would even die for it.

Her loyalty was never in question.

Any challenge was dealt with, swiftly.

The world, however was not as black and white as everyone seemed to claim. She saw those shades of grey.

She saw those points where 'mercy' was the course as it would strengthen the Empire.

The dark way was not the only way.

_Stubborn_

_You should just quit…_

She gritted her teeth against the pain currently going through her body. She was exhausted. Every part of her body was telling her to stop, quit, rest.

But her mind, her mind was telling her different.

_You are Sith, you are strong. _

Standing to her feet, more shakily than she wished she pushed herself onward.

She had to complete this, prove that she was just as strong as anyone else.

_Domineering_

_If you want something doing right, you might as well do it yourself. _

As a Sith she was trained, told to do as she wanted and hold onto whatever it was.

Evidently, The Empire needed that lesson too.

She sighed as she trekked her way back to the outpost after undertaking yet another task that some incompetent fool couldn't do.

She had to admit, for all her love of The Empire and her feeling honour bound to serve it had been pushing her limits somewhat in recent weeks.

She had a feeling that this was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3: Taurus: Tirese

Taurus

_Loyal_

Maybe family factored in a bit, what with her father being enlisted but it wasn't pushed on her that she had to join.

But she had it was the 'right' thing to do.

She still stood by that choice.

_Persistent_

She was tired, her limbs ached.

She was cold, plastered in dust and mud and stars knew what else and drenched to the bone.

She'd fallen several times, just about everyone else in the squad had. They all managed to get back up and keep going.

Chances were when they all got back they'd find bruises and cuts in all sorts of 'interesting' places and it would probably hurt to sit down for a week.

But this was Basic, the 'trial by fire' to weed out the weak from the strong.

She wanted to be 'one of the strong'

She panted and the Zabrak "C'mon!" She yelled behind her, as loud as she could manage after all this running "We can still do this!" to the rest of the recruits she was running with.

But she didn't want to cross the 'finish line' without any of them.

_Warmhearted_

She got teased about it, but that par for the course when you were in the forces. Everyone would be teased about _something. _

But there were worse things to be teased about than having a 'big heart'.

It was probably growing up on Ord that did it. Out there you looked after everyone, kept an eye out and when it was needed you'd muck in and help.

And she still did it now.

Sure she was teased for being a 'softie' and for 'coddling' FNG's on occasion but it was just what she did.

_Self-Indulgent_

Sanity check.

That is what her pop had called them; those moments where you just needed to drop everything and take some time, no matter show short to breathe and remind yourself you weren't a droid.

She sighed as she sat herself down, body still aching but right now she had a break from the constant marching, and she was just glad to be out of her armour.

She stretched her legs out, crossing her feet and resting them on the table in front of the rather old sofa.

The recroom on the base was empty for now, but she just knew in a little while her fellow squaddies would be back, and probably totally tanked.

That type of 'sanity check' worked for some but not really for her, she usually ended up becoming 'mother' during those excursions, sure she loves her squad dearly, they were practically family but…

'Mother' Tirese would resume her duties when the 'children' came home.

She started flicking through the channel selections, pretty basic stuff but she needed to find something simple, something she could turn her brain off with for a while.

She picked up the bowl of food, it wasn't quite as good as something from 'home', but it really was a lot better than field rations.


End file.
